Pasta's magic
by Lipurogry
Summary: después de una asombrosa revelación y una apuesta, las naciones europeas –como dignos chismosos- van a la casa de los Italia. ¿Cómo terminara esto?


Pasta's magic

…

Sinopsis: después de una asombrosa revelación y una apuesta, las naciones europeas –como dignos chismosos- van a la casa de los Italia. ¿Cómo terminara esto?

…

Helena- la representante de Venezuela- era una mujer de carácter extraño, explosivo, alegre, amable, a veces intolerante. Lo cierto era que muchos evitaban hacerla enojar, si no recibirían una "generosa" patada en el trasero.

Ella perdía los estribos en ocasiones-que eran muchas- sobre todo si se trataba de países europeos que le caían fatal (cofcofFranciacofcof) o con sus propios hermanos.

—Yo pienso que si hay alguien a quien Helena le caiga mal, son los Italias— Comento Gilbert Belischimidt –el ex-representante de Prusia- con tranquilidad tomando una cerveza— Romano y ella se la pasarían insultándose las 24 horas del día, de eso no me cabe duda, y Veneciano puede ser adorable pero a veces se pasa y él único que ha podido aguantarlo es Alemania— Finalizo mirando al resto de los reunidos en la sala

Antonio negó con la cabeza.

—No conocen bien a mi hija. Lo de los insultos…lo aprendió de Romano— confeso, haciendo que las otras naciones se pusieran pálidos de solo pensarlo. Sin duda, el Italiano no era buena influencia para los niños— Y ella es capaz de tolerar a Veneciano, por increíble que parezca— exclamaciones de sorpresa le siguieron

—Por favor España, ¿Cómo pretendes que creamos eso? — dijo Suiza incrédulo

—Ya se— intervino Turquía, sonriendo con malicia—Gilbert y Antonio harán una apuesta, tendrán que ir a casa de los Italia o de Venezuela y ver si sus teorías son correctas. Si gana alguno de los dos, el perdedor deberá ser el sirviente personal del otro durante dos semanas, y si no gana ninguno tendrán que pagarme diez millones de dólares—

—Acepto— contesto alegremente el español, mientras el francés ponía cara de consternación.

"Mon Dieu, ¿Cómo Antonio puede aceptar algo así? ¿Siendo uno de los países a los que más le ha afectado la crisis, después de Grecia?" pensaba temiendo lo que podía pasar.

…

Como se había acordado, las dos naciones –más el resto de los chismosos europeos, perdón que digo, "compañeros" europeos- llegaron a la casa de los Italia, en Nápoles.

Los hermanos tenían varias casas en todo el territorio pero la de Nápoles era usada con más frecuencia.

Toda Europa se amontono en la ventana de la sala, viendo y oyendo una escena bastante peculiar.

— Ve…Venezuela qué bueno que hayas venido— saludo Feliciano a la morena. Esta la sonrio.

—Bueno Feli, sabias que no podía rechazar la invitación después de todo, crecí conociéndolos o ¿no?— En eso, Romano entro con una sonrisa de suficiencia

—La comida esta lista— afirmo con orgullo. Y antes de que se dijera "galleta", Helena había "volado" a la cocina, a la vez que Feliciano miraba a su hermano

—Ve, ¿Por qué siempre hace eso cuando la invitamos a comer? — le inquirió, el italiano sureño se encogió de hombros

—Ni idea, nunca antes había corrido así ni siquiera cuando España la llamaba para el almuerzo—parecía ligeramente divertido— Vamos a allá antes de que la enana nos deje las sobras— Moviéndose rápidamente, el club internacional de la "curiosidad" llego a la ventana de la cocina.

Venezuela estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa de madera con tres platos delante de ella: uno de pasta, uno de polenta* y otro de lasaña.

Los ojos de Italia del Norte se abrieron del tamaño de mandarinas.

—Ve, ¿en serio se comerá todo eso? — y en menos de treinta minutos, se había comido los tres platos, cuando apenas sus acompañantes iban por la mitad de un plato de pasta

De la impresión, Grecia empujo a Francia, quien empujo a Suiza, y a Bulgaria- él también había venido-, a Rumania, y a Austria, a Hungría, a Prusia, a España, en fin… cayendo de forma "domino", atravesaron el cristal.

La reacción fue inmediata.

—¿¡Papá!? — Grito/exclamó Helena al ver Antonio allí

—¿¡Qué diablos hace el bastardo de España y el resto de la condenada Europa aquí!? —

—¡Ve!, ¡no me maten, tengo parientes en su país! —

—Cierra la boca, Fratellio —

"Se me olvido que Venezuela tenia la tasa de consumo de pasta más alta" pensó tristemente Bélgica, sintiendo sus entrañas ser pisadas por todas las naciones. Pero no diría lo que sabía, prefería callarse ese pequeño chiste para ella sola.

Luego del silencio tenso, la voz de Turquía se oyó sobre el estruendo.

—¡Seré rico! ¡Jijiji! ¡Y todo gracias de ustedes, par de idiotas!— por respuesta, se escucharon voces (entre los que posiblemente estuvieran Gilbert y España) exclamando un "no jodas, Sadik

La curiosidad mato al gato. Literalmente.

…

Nota: Aquí va algo totalmente random –y corto-, que llevó escribiendo desde hace tiempo pero hay algo de verdad en todo:

Venezuela en realidad, tiene un alto consumo de pasta (Detrás de Italia –por supuesto-). Lo sé porque investigue para un trabajo de ciencias sumamente largo


End file.
